


you have turned my bed into a sacred oasis

by fleurting



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: “Iknowyou are not falling asleep while I’m sucking your dick.”“I’m definitely not,” Derek hurries to reassure him.“Because if you were,” Stiles says, crawling up the bed and over Derek. He waits until his face is hovering over Derek’s before saying, “That would be bad. Wouldn’t it?”“So bad,” Derek whispers, unable to look away from Stiles’ lips which are deliciously red and swollen. Derek wants to grab those lips by the teeth and bite. He goes to do as much but Stiles leans back, tsking him.“Only the good guys get to do that. Are you a good guy, Derek? Are you gonna be good for me?”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	you have turned my bed into a sacred oasis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elysiumwaits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiumwaits/gifts).



Derek jerks awake the second Stiles places his mouth on his cock. Stiles just takes it in stride, moaning exaggeratedly around Derek’s shaft. It should be a turn-off, the way Stiles widens his eyes as much as he possibly can, the porno-like moan. Yet it just makes Derek even harder. Everything Stiles does turns Derek on, even the stuff that shouldn’t. _Especially_ the stuff that shouldn’t.

 _“Stiles,”_ Derek starts to say but Stiles pulls his mouth away from Derek’s cock just long enough to instruct Derek not to talk before hollowing his cheeks and taking Derek in his mouth again. 

Derek moans at the implication of Stiles’ words, a shiver running through him. They don’t do it very often but occasionally they have certain roles they like to play.

It had taken a while to warm up to this one, with Stiles as the one in charge. He trusts Stiles, of course, he does, how could he _not_ after everything they’d been through together, but it still took him a while to work up the courage to admit what he wanted. That while he loved the way Stiles responded to Derek pushing him against the wall and ordering him to take his clothes off and the way Stiles was always so desperate to have Derek inside of him, sometimes he wanted the opposite. Sometimes he wanted Stiles to push _him_ up against the wall or down on the bed, mark _his_ skin up, have Stiles inside of _him_. 

Stiles had listened attentively and the next day, as soon as Derek walked into their apartment, Stiles was on him, kissing him roughly, pushing him into the door, leaving bruises that faded all too quickly on Derek’s neck. And then Stiles had ordered him to do something, Derek can’t even remember what it was now, but something in Stiles’ voice, something about the way he sounded ordering Derek around, made Derek come in his jeans like he was a teenager discovering sex for the first time. 

There’s a sharp pain in his thigh and Derek opens his eyes to see Stiles glaring at him from the end of the bed. He must’ve stopped and Derek, too busy lost in memories, didn’t even notice. 

“I _know_ you are not falling asleep while I’m sucking your dick.” 

“I’m definitely not,” Derek hurries to reassure him. 

“Because if you were,” Stiles says, crawling up the bed and over Derek. He waits until his face is hovering over Derek’s before saying, “That would be bad. Wouldn’t it?” 

“So bad,” Derek whispers, unable to look away from Stiles’ lips which are deliciously red and swollen. Derek wants to grab those lips by the teeth and _bite_. He goes to do as much but Stiles leans back, tsking him. 

“Only the good guys get to do that. Are you a good guy, Derek? Are you gonna be good for me?”

“Yes,” Derek says, his voice a desperate whine. 

“Good boy.” Stiles rewards him with a kiss and Derek laps it up, loving the taste of himself on Stiles’ tongue. 

Stiles pulls away much too soon for Derek’s liking, chuckling slightly when Derek tries to chase after his lips. He swerves his head to the left and plants a kiss to the juncture between Derek’s neck and shoulder, his lips a light brush against Derek’s skin. 

This is one of the million things Stiles does that drives Derek crazy. He takes his time, kissing Derek with the lightest touch, his lips barely grazing Derek’s skin. Sometimes, he’ll make Derek lie there and not move while he does it to Derek’s entire body. By the time he’s done, Derek will be so on edge that Stiles barely even has to touch him and Derek is coming, long and hard, all over Stiles’ hand, or mouth, or one particularly memorable time, his face. 

But Stiles doesn’t seem to be in the mood for teasing this morning. His kisses steadily grow harsher as he makes his way across Derek’s collarbone. He nips at Derek skin, swipes his tongue across the place he just bit, and starts to suck. Derek’s cock, which before was only intrigued, is now fully attentive and achingly hard. 

Stiles can’t bruise Derek up the same way Derek can bruise him up, but he tries his hardest. He works quickly and methodically, leaving the marks in the same general area, and snapping a picture before they can heal. Stiles has a dedicated folder on his phone that’s just various pictures of Derek covered in hickeys and bruises. Derek’s been on the opposite end of more than one phone call or text where Stiles told him, in explicit detail, what he was doing while looking at those pictures of Derek. Derek loves the idea of Stiles marking him up, claiming him, just as much as he loves doing it to Stiles himself. 

Stiles leans back to admire his handiwork, brushing his hand over the newly formed bruises, and whispers, “Beautiful.” 

A whimper escapes from Derek’s mouth. Stiles smirks at him and as much as that smirk turns him on, right now, Derek wants nothing more than to wipe it away. But he knows the rules, he’s not allowed to touch, not until Stiles gives him permission. 

Stiles studies Derek for a moment and Derek resists the urge to squirm under the attention. Stiles nods to himself, seemingly satisfied with whatever plan he’s concocted, and smiles at Derek all too sweetly. Derek knows what that means. 

“Don’t move,” Stiles says. Then he runs his hands down Derek’s chest, pushing his nails in deep enough to leave a mark. His fingers tangle in Derek’s chest hair and he yanks at a curl, causing Derek to hiss. 

“You like that?” Stiles asks, grinning in a way that confirms Derek’s theory that Stiles was put on this Earth to kill him.

“Yes.” 

Stiles raises an eyebrow. Derek doesn’t know why but that movement makes his cock twitch. 

“Yes, _sir_.” 

“Good boy,” Stiles says and Derek preens at the praise. 

“You’re always so good for me aren’t you, Derek?” Stiles asks, bending down. He blows out a puff of air onto Derek’s nipple before taking into his mouth. Goosebumps erupt over Derek’s entire body. 

“Yes,” Derek replies, his voice a whisper. 

Stiles scrapes his teeth across Derek’s nipple and pulls away. 

“Since you’re being so good, you get to pick what I do for you today, how about that?”

Derek feels like he’s about to explode with how badly he wants Stiles on him, inside him, he doesn’t care which. He just needs Stiles to touch him, needs to be able to touch Stiles in return. 

“What do you want from me, Derek?” Stiles looks up at him from under his lashes and Derek curses. 

“You,” he gasps. “I want your mouth.” 

“Where? Where do you want it?”

“On my cock,” Derek says, voice wavering. 

Stiles smirks his damn smirk again. “Knew you’d pick that. You love my mouth, don’t you?”

Derek nods, not wanting to speak lest his lack of control show in his voice again. 

Stiles starts kissing his way down Derek’s chest. He stops right above the base of Derek’s cock and Derek lets out the worst whine yet. 

“What do you say?” Stiles asks.

 _“Please,”_ Derek whimpers, his cock throbbing. “Stiles, please.” 

“Good boy.” 

Stiles wraps a hand around the base of Derek’s cock. He licks his way up and down the shaft, getting it nice and slick again before putting it back in his mouth. Stiles swallows all of him in one go and it takes everything in Derek not to come right then and there. Derek is big and it had taken weeks of practice before Stiles was able to take him in his mouth. It had taken even longer before Stiles had been able to take him in other places. (Not that Derek was complaining. He had gotten to watch, had gotten to the sight of Stiles pleasuring himself with dildos, gradually working his way up, until he was able to fit one as big as Derek inside himself.) 

Stiles pulls away and Derek starts to whine but instantly silencing himself as Stiles gives him a disapproving look. Never breaking eye contact, Stiles brings his finger to his mouth and starts to suck. Derek doesn’t know what he's doing but as always, he’s entranced. Stiles pulls his finger out of his mouth with a maddening _pop_ and swiftly returns to the task at hand. 

Stiles tongues the tip of Derek’s cock before swallowing him again and Derek has to grab the sheets to stop himself from bucking up into Stiles’ mouth. There’s a light tickle on the underside of his cock and then out of nowhere, Stiles’ finger is _inside him_ , and Derek’s gone, lifting up off the bed and spilling into Stiles’ mouth. He tries to warn him but Stiles just moans, eagerly lapping up Derek’s come. 

“You,” Derek gasps as he comes back down. “Are incredible.”

“I know,” Stiles smirks as he slinks back up the bed. He hovers with his head over Derek’s just like before. 

“What?” Derek starts to ask but Stiles interrupts him with a kiss and now Derek can really taste himself on Stiles tongue which makes his cock twitch painfully. 

Stiles leans back with a twinkle in his eye.

“Your turn.” 


End file.
